A Normal Meeting?
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: This is about a semi normal meeting at the allies side of hetalia and England is in for a little treat and a small surprise


**_I do not own axis powers hetalia._**

**_I just was up one night and was having a spicy dream XD and this is what happend._**

**_all rights belong to the creators of the charcters_**

**_i only own my pervyness._**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx The Begining xXx<strong>

Things were quiet busy at the allies meeting i sighed softly looking around the room then my eyes meet the love of my life. Yea there he was his golden blonde hair bounced softly while he jummped around the room babling about something. "Hey England!" that blonde idiots voice always got to me "What do you want America" England growled looking towards America.. "Did you input your plan?" Alfred yelped. England nodded softly glancing back down at his tea.

~1 hour later~

England was sitting in his hotel room doing his embrodery when he heard a thud of a bag dropping he looked up to see Alfred looming over him gently the look of lust filled his eyes the heat from his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine and down to my groin. "whoa is someone getting hard?" Alfred smirked leaning down once more kissing the older nation deeply and passionetly. "ngh Alfred" Arthur moaned into the kiss feeling a hand slidding down inside his shorts.

"Ahh Alfred!" Arthur moaned out feeling Alfred stroking his cock gently.

Alfred smiled removing Arthurs trosers in one swoop leaving the britan half exposed England blushed looking at the American panting softly with a slight blush across his face pulling his legs together while Alfred continued what motions he had started to drive the britian crazy.

"Damn it Alfred!" Arthur yelles out cumming all over Alfreds hand

"It seems that you have made a mess..."Alfred sighed looking to Arthur kissing him gently.

Arthur legs felt like jelly he looked up into Alfreds eyes soon feeling himself be lifited up and ploped down on the bed with a hungry American ontop of him.

Alfred removed his and Englands clothes leaving them fully exposed to one another and anyone that could walk in for say France...

"Preperation or none" Alfred asked looking down to his lover

"I dont care please put it inside me I cant stand it"Arthur moaned out gripping the bed sheets tightly

Alfred gulped gently slipping his hard erection inside the older nation stopping for a moment letting him get use to the feeling of his full length.

"Ahhh Bloody FUCK!" Arthur yelled out feeling Americas full grown length inside of him

Alfred smiled softly as he started thrusting inside of Arthur fast and hard. The room was filled wih moans of pleasure and the smell of true love between two people.

Things were getting hotter Alfred picked up Arthur pulling his chest to Arthurs as they were eye to eye the older nation leaned down kissing the younger nation passionetly. Alfred continued thrusting inside of his lover fast and hard Arthur moaned out biting his bottom lip cumming all over his and Alfreds chest.

"Hm thats not fair dude!" Alfred groaned laying Arthur on his back.

"Im sorry your the one who ma-"Arthur was cut off as Alfred thrusted once more finding Englands sweet spot the older nations eyes widen as he moaned out clutching Alfred shoulders tightning around Alfeds cock causing Alfred to cum deep inside of his love.

"Ahh America"England blushed his feet placed 1 on each side of Americas hips gripping on his shoulder his toes curled from the sensation that Alfred just delivered.

"I love you Alfred F Jones..." Arthur smiled kissing him

"And I love you Arthur Kirkland" Alfred smiled

THUD!

"What the bloody fuck!" England looked towards the closet too see France on the floor

"Come on I didnt finish yet" Francis whined

~ 1 week later~

It was a quiet meeting today I was sipping my tea and Alfred was eating his normal hamburgers before we started it was a new rule. Ivan and Wang Yao looked to the empty seat.

"Hey where is France?" A curious China questioned

I was sipping my tea as Alfred gulped and looked to his burger

"Im a culinary genious" he laugh

"You think you are a bloody genious i have been cooking for you for years perfecting and creating new dishes I am the culinary genious, did you know that stupid Japan actully copied my recipe his boss liked my cooking, see he copied my ideas that makes me the genious" England said smacking his chest

America stands there and laughs.

Wang Yao and Ivan sliped from the room to go and find the missing France, Arthur leaned in placing a small kiss on Alfreds lips

"I didnt hurt you did i?" Alfred asked holding his as a happy England shook his head pushing himself into America.

Russia heard a knockicng walking into the room where they heard the taping Wang Yao opened the closet to see Francis fall out looking to them happy as hell

"Thank you!" he yelled running out of the room

"I knew he was gay" China chuckled as Russia nodded

"I was not even in this story and they still forgot about me.."Canada sighed

"who are you" a small white bear asked

"I am Canada" he sighed softly

EnD

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed my first story here on FANFICTION there is so much more to come~**_


End file.
